Throne of Ice
by cecewritesx
Summary: Sequel to Heart of Ice - It's been five years since Adalie left Auradon and now family tragedy has brought her, and her boys, back. With a mysterious force trying to take out the royal family, Ben and Adalie have to work together to save their family, including Ben's unborn child.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: this story contains violent content. There will be death, violence and mentions of sex (though not in great detail). If any of that bothers you, do not continue. **

* * *

Hal Jones had a good life. One might argue that he had a great life. He was working in middle management, which on the isle was a pretty cushy job. Thursdays were his favorite day because that was the day the liquor shipment came in.

It was just past closing time and Hal was alone in the warehouse. He stood from his desk and stretched, the lower half of his stomach threatening to pop out of his slacks. He ran a hand through his thinning dirty blonde hair before grabbing his jacket and heading for the warehouse floor.

Hal Jones had been stealing from his work for a while now.

It had started small with a bottle to take home to his wife, then a couple of bottles. Now he found himself loading a whole case onto a dolly to drag home with him.

"Thinks she knows everything, Hmmmm? She ain't caught old Hal yet." Hal chuckled to himself as he dragged the case to the doors. He remembered the Isle before the young princess had taken over. He remembered the structureless hellscape and while Hal had benefited from her coming over, he still resented that his boss was some teenaged brat from Auradon, a Royal no less.

"Marianne will have made Loaf." He grinned. He couldn't call it meatloaf, as he wasn't entirely sure what it consisted of, however he remained unbothered. He would go home, have dinner, enjoy a bottle of his hard earned bounty while playing with his son and tonight, hopefully, he would be able to get his wife into bed. He would worry about distribution tomorrow.

It was a simple system really. He stole the bottles from work, then sold them to his 'friends' and neighbors at a discount. It was one hundred percent profit. Of course the bloody Isle didn't have cars, so he had to drag the dolly all they way home but it was a small price to pay.

Hal was so caught up in congratulating himself on being clever, more clever than even Echo herself that he didn't notice the figure descending on him until it was too late

* * *

Hal woke with a gasp, his eyes frantically searching the dim room. His wrists were bound to the sturdy wooden chair he sat in and his head felt like it might split open.

"About time you woke up." Hal's blood ran cold at the sound of her voice. It might as well have been the voice of the grim reaper himself.

"I-Echo-I."

"I didn't give you permission to speak." The voice cut him off. A dark figure stepped forward, closer into the light and Hal almost laughed. It seemed absurd, he was a grown man, and she was just a kid.

"I heard you've been stealing from me, Hal." She accused, staring down at the terrified man. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to figure out what to say to get out of this.

"I-I would never."

"That's what I said. I said why would a man like Hal Jones steal from me? He has so much to lose. And so little to gain." Echo half up a hand and tugged on the wrist of her glove, smoothing the black material over her hand. "After all, why would a man with a wife and child risk everything for a little money? Your wife says Hello, by the way- or was it Help?" Echo looked thoughtful as the color drained from Hal's face.

"No!" he exclaimed, wriggling desperately against his binds.

"I hope the money was worth it Hal, their screams were so heartbreaking. Especially as your little boy, Caleb, is it? He was screaming for his dad. If only he knew that his dad had sold him out for a few bucks." She shook her head, as if sad.

"You're a monster." Hal snapped.

Echo laughed, stepping closer and grabbing the man's shin, forcing him to look at her.

"I gave you eerything. I gave you a job, a way of living above what you would ever dream of. You threw it away! I'm not the monster, Hal, you are. You decided their safety had a price tag. Everything that happened to your wife and son is on you and your greed." She dropped his chin and stepped back.

The man's body shook as he sobbed, mourning the loss of his son, of Caleb and of his beautiful wife Marianne, far too young and beautiful to be married to him for any reason other than money.

"Now, Hook." Echo called out. Hal didn't have a chance to react as a hand gripped his hair, yanking his head back violently. The sharp point of the notorious hook sliding across his neck, spraying blood across the room, droplets decorating Echo's white shirt. The hook cut through the flesh like butter. Moments later the light left Hal Jones eyes and his struggles ceased.

* * *

"He got gore on my hook." Harry complained, wiping it clean on the dead man's shirt.

'You slit his neck, I'd have been surprised if you didn't have gore on your hook." Echo dismissed the complaint, taking a handkerchief from her back pocket to clean up the blood, stripping off her shirt, leaving her in a black tank top, she dropped the shirt at the dead man's feet. When Harry was happy with the cleanliness of his beloved hook he slid it back into the loop on his belt, hurrying after Echo towards the door.

"So what was all that about his wife and kid? I didn't kill them."

"You know I have more than just you at my beck and call, Hook."

"Yes, but I'm your favorite."

"You assume. His wife and son are fine."

"But you said-"

"I lied." Echo rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Echo stopped and turned back to him. "He did put their lives in danger. Not just from me, but from anyone who might decide to come for the stolen product. Anyway, now they are without a bread winner, so they might as well be dead." Echo shrugged and continued walking. Harry looked back at the shack that held Hal's body, at the clean up lackies who were preparing to set the shack on fire to get rid of the body and everything else left behind. As the first flame began to lick at the old wood of the shack, he turned on his heel and hurried to catch up with Echo.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it, leave me a review or like or whatever!


	2. Chapter 2

Jacobi stood in Echo's office, his heart pounding. He hadn't done anything wrong, yet. He'd recently taken over this job and he knew all it took was one misstep and no one would find his body. Unless she wanted them too.

The door flew open and Jacobi jumped, beads of sweat forming on the top of his bald head.

"Miss Echo." He started to bow then stopped, remember that she didn't like that.

"Jacobi, my favorite cue ball." After Echo came Harry Hook, a man who enjoyed his job as Echo's right hand a little too much. Jacobi flinched at the sight of dried blood on the hook hanging from Harry's belt.

"H-Harry." Jacobi greeted the man.

"You're looking sweaty, best not drip on the rugs, they're new." Harry warned, grinning as Jacobi scrambled to find his handkerchief to mop up the sweat. As he looked, one appeared out of seemingly nowhere, the man followed the arm and found himself face to face with Echo. He yelped and took the cloth.

"Thank you." He stammered, cleaning up the sweat.

"Keep it." Echo dead panned as he tried to hand it back to her.

"Right- right, of course, thank you."

"You said that already. Read me the numbers." Jacobi flipped open his book and started to read off the warehouse numbers, the inventory.

"With the exception of warehouse five, everything is looking normal."

"The problem at Warehouse five had been handled." She informed him. "The numbers should fix themselves, if they don't, let me know." Jacobi nodded, making a quick note and went back to reading off numbers. Echo picked up the mail on her desk and started to flip through the envelopes, pausing as she came to an interesting out. She pulled it from the pile and tossed the rest back onto her desk. Jacobi noticed and stopped reading.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Echo snapped. Jacobi jumped again and went back to reading as Echo opened the letter with the dagger on her belt. The young woman sat behind her desk, her eyes scanning back and forth as she read.

"Stop." she finally held up a hand. "Leave the reports, I'll read them myself. You're dismissed." Jacobi practically ran out of the room, leaving the reports on her desk.

"Hook, get Gil, I want you two packed and ready to go in an hour."

"What? Where are we going?" Hook asked.

"Auradon. My father is dying and I want to say goodbye."

* * *

Ben was at a loss. He knew this would happen someday but he didn't think it would be for a long, long time. However, here he was, as his father's bedside, he hadn't left in days.

Belle sat on the other side of the bed, a book in her lap as she read. Mal was coming in and out, but she was also dealing with running Auradon in the absence of the rest of the family.

"I sent a letter to your sister." Mal revealed, handing Ben a plate of food. She walked around the bed to hand Belle hers.

"Thank you, Dear." Belle smiled at her daughter in law.

"She won't come." Ben shrugged. "She didn't show up for our wedding, or for the baby shower." He pointed out. Mal was currently very pregnant with their first child. Ben placed a hand on his wife's stomach, feeling the baby kick, as if he knew his father needed him.

"She might, anyway I figured someone should tell her. No one deserves to find out their dad died on the news. Now she can make the choice." Mal took his hand from her stomach, giving it a slight squeeze. "Eat." She ordered.

"Mal is right, son." Adam agreed from the bed. He started to push himself up to sit, and both Ben and Belle moved to help him. "I'm fine." He promised. "Mal was right to send word to Adalie."

"I think she goes by Echo now." Belle smoothed Adam's hair away from his damp forehead. The sickness had come out of nowhere, and it hit hard. The doctors had no idea what was going on, or how to fix it. Now he was declining quickly.

"I named her Adalie, She will always be my Adalie." Adam insisted. Belle reached out, taking his hand with her free one. It broke Ben's heart to watch it.

"You can call me Adalie." The family fell silent, looking back at the door where Adalie stood with Hook.

She somehow managed to look exactly the same and completely different at the same time. She had the same rich honey hair color, clear blue eyes and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

Everything else was different.

She'd traded in her yellow dresses and heels for a loose white pirate shirt and tight black pants. On her feet she wore soft brown leather boots. Of course it was impossible to ignore the dagger hanging from her belt.

"Adalie." Belle stood and crossed the room going to hug her daughter.

"I'm surprised to see you." Ben commented, unable to hide the bitter edge to his voice.

"Of course you are, you didn't send word about dad being ill, why would you expect me?"

"Why would I waste the paper? You haven't shown up for anything else." Ben stood, looking his younger sister up and down.

"I didn't think it'd be a good idea." Adalie shrugged, she moved further into the room, Harry on her heels. "Mal." Adalie quirked an eyebrow. "You're looking… round."

"I'm pregnant." Mal replied defensively.

"I can see that." Adalie commented, stepping around Mal to see her father.

"Adalie, you came." Adam smiled, holding a hand out to her.

"I did." Adalie sank down to sit on the edge of the bed, taking his hand. The others stepped back to let them talk.

"Hook." Ben greeted the man.

"Ben." Harry's eyes were glued to Adalie, hunched over her father. "What is it, the thing he has?"

"We're not sure." Ben admitted.

"Is it contagious?"

"No. we've all been around him and been totally fine." Ben sighed. "If it were, I wouldn't let Mal in the room."

"Like you could stop her." Hook teased.

"She'd do it for the baby. Loving someone means sacrifices." Ben replied.

"Hook, make yourself useful, tell Gil to take our bags to the east wing." Harry made a face at Adalie, turning to leave the room.

"You have bags?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, we're going to stay until…" Adalie trailed off and turned back to Adam. A few minutes later, Harry returned.

"So you're having a baby?"

"God I hope so." Mal answered. Harry smirked.

"The ransom money we could get for that kid-"

"We aren't kidnapping Ben and Mal's baby." Adalie interrupted.

"Why not?"

"Because, Hook, the money we could get is money I already have access too, it would be like stealing from me."

"Also kidnapping is wrong." Ben rolled his eyes.

"That too."


	3. Chapter 3

The family remained in the room with Adam, even Harry settling to sit on the floor, watching as Belle, Ben and Adalie talked. Mal would come in for a few minutes, then hurry off to take care of something else. After a few hours, Adalie stood up from the bed and stretched. Adam was fast asleep.

"Come on Hook, it's time for bed." Harry scrambled up from the floor smoothing his hopelessly wrinkled clothes.

"Wait, what?" Ben sat upright. "You're leaving?"

"For the evening, yeah. I'm tired and I need a shower and, quite frankly, so do you." Adalie headed for the door, Harry following.

"I haven't left the room in days what if-"

"Nothing is going to happen, and if it does, I'm sure he won't think you hated him just because you weren't there to watch his soul leave his body." Adalie rolled her eyes.

"She's right, Ben." Belle reached out for her son's hand.

"Life doesn't stop, go take a shower and be with your wife." Adalie encouraged, heading out of the room. "I think I still have Hal's blood on me." She muttered to Harry, walking with him, towards the room she grew up in.

The room looked pretty much the same as it had when she lived there five years ago. It had been cleaned regularly to keep away dust and spider webs. It was still decorated in rich yellows and blues, the colors of the Royal family.

"I didn't think this one through." Adalie muttered, her eyes adjusting to the colors. She pulled her dagger from her belt, Harry grabbing his hook and the pair moved through the room, checking the closets, under the massive bed, in the bathroom and when they were assured the room was safe, she sat down and removed her boots.

"So what do you think is wrong with your dad?" Harry asked, going to take off his coat.

"No idea." Adalie answered, standing and heading for the bathroom. "But I would guess that whatever it is, it won't be long before he's gone." She predicted and closed the door behind her. Harry pouted at the closed door, continuing to undress before going to join Adalie in the shower.

* * *

The next morning, Adalie rolled over in bed, finding Harry still fast asleep. It seemed almost wrong, Harry Hook in her childhood bed. She rolled her eyes and slipped out of bed, going to get dressed. She hadn't unpacked the day before, and she never allowed anyone else to do it for her so she took a moment to get through her suitcase, dressing in her usual uniform of a loose fitting shirt and tight black pants. This time though, she dressed it up with an underbust corset, something she was used to moving around in. And she finished it off with her leather fingerless gloves.

The young woman then pulled her hair back into a half up style that mimicked what she use to do when she lived in Auradon, something that kept it out of her face, but the long locks still fell down her back.

By the time, Harry was awake and in his full pirate regalia, looking as pomp as possible.

"Really?" Adelie quirked an eyebrow at his ruffled shirt.

"I am, in fact, bedding the princess."

"You won't be, once I slit your throat."

"You do always say the sweetest things to me." Hook coo'd at her. Adalie rolled her eyes and headed out of the room,

"Gil." She called out. "Go downstairs, tell the kitchen we will be eating up here-"

"You will not." Belle interrupted, walking past. "You will come downstairs to breakfast like the rest of us." She ordered, heading down the stairs. "Gil and Harry are welcome to join as well." She added, smiling over her shoulder at Gil as he walked up, smiling brightly.

"Really?" He asked. "Let's go." He excitedly headed for the stairs, running down them, past Belle and barrelling towards the dining room. Adalie narrowed her eyes, then followed after her mother and Gil, at a much slower pace.

Ben and Mal were already there, Ben looking freshly showered and shaven for the first time in a week. The bag under his eyes were easily visible, but he was eating, and that was a good sign.

"Oh man, I'll have waffles! No! Pancakes! No! Oatmeal! Wait, do you guys have grits? I don't know what they are but I've always wanted them." Gil listed off. Adalie took a seat.

"He'll have pancakes, with syrup." She informed the staff who nodded. He found out what everyone wanted then scurried off to the kitchen to begin making it.

"But I wanted waffles." Gil pouted. Adalie pointedly ignored him.

"I am going to need a car today."

"You know how to drive?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Of course I do. I'm going to need a car, We're going into town." Adalie informed her mother and brother. Gil shifted in his seat, but remained silent.

"Why?" Ben narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"I figured while I'm here I'm going to rob the rich blind." Adalie deadpanned.

"Ada-"

"There are actually some things in Auradon that I haven't managed to get on the Isle yet, while I'm here, I'm going to stock up. Not that it's your business, Ben."

"It is my business, because last time you were here you stole-"

"The artifacts were still there-"

"Did you really think we would never find out about the money?" Ben asked. Adalie paused, quirking an eyebrow. "I figured it out, Adalie. You didn't take the art but you took the money." He accused. Adalie didn't deny it, she simply reached for the mug of coffee that was being placed in front of her.

"I no longer find myself in need of money that isn't connected to the family." She shrugged one shoulder. "I'm doing quite well on the Isle."

"Of course you are."

"Of course I am." She lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip of the steaming hot coffee. "However, I still need a car while we are in Auradon."

"We'll get you a car, Adalie." Belle promised, "But I'm going to need you two to stop it." She looked between her kids. "We all are on edge, but I will not put up with the two of you at each others throats, do you understand?"

"Yes." Adalie answered, her eyes still on Ben.

"Yes." Ben agreed, obviously not thrilled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Adalie!" The young woman stopped on her way out the door, waiting for Mal to waddle her way out to her.

"Yes?" Adalie placed her hands on her hips.

"I need to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"I'm glad you came."

"I don't believe that, but okay." Mal rolled her eyes at her sister in law.

"Look, there is a lot going on, the press wants to know what's happening. Someone needs to talk to them-"

"You have fun with that." Adalie interrupted. "Because I'm not doing it."

"What?"

"I'm not doing it. Either you or Ben can handle it."

"Adalie, Ben won't be able to do it, not without breaking down and you are the Princess of Auradon."

"Then let mom do it."

"Are you really that heartless? I mean, I didn't care that you missed your brothers wedding, you missed the parties for your nephew, you weren't here for your parents 25th wedding anniversary. I defended you while Ben got upset. And you really can't do this one thing? You can't help your family out this one time?" Mal shouted at her.

"I'm not going to do it, Mal, because then it becomes about me." Adalie stepped closer to the woman. "Because the conversation stops being about weddings, anniversaries, about my father's impending death, and becomes about me, about the prodigal daughter returning home." Adalie looked down at her sister in law, quirking an eyebrow. "You make the announcement, anymore the people like you more than they ever liked me anyway."

Mal shook her head and stepped back as Adalie turned to go.

"And Mal, I'm not heartless, deep, deep down in there, I have a heart." She smirked and walked off. "Hook!" She shouted and Harry appeared, moving by her side, ever the loyal minion.

* * *

"Where the hell did Gil go?" Hook cursed as they headed for the car.

"I sent him to the Isle." Adalie replied, unlocking the car and getting in the driver's seat.

"What? What for?"

"When it's your business, you'll know."

"You should get that embroidered on a pillow." Hook muttered. Adalie quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It will be embroidered on the pillow I eventually smother you with." She promised. Hook grinned at the woman as they buckled up and Adalie drove off.

The drive into town was a short one and soon enough Adalie was parking and getting out of the car, Hook walking around to stand next to her.

"So what exactly are we here for?" He asked. He could see they were already getting looks and they hadn't been there very long, it was making him anxious. On the Isle they had no danger, everyone was afraid of them but here? There was no telling what could happen. His hand drifted down to his belt, checking his hook.

"I want to pick a few things up and talk to some people in person that I've been corresponding with." Adalie headed down the street, fully aware of the attention they were getting.

It had only been five years, she knew that both of them, especially her, were recognizable on sight still. She didn't let the attention bother her as she moved quickly down the street.

Adalie moved around a group of people who were standing around, whispering about her.

"I hate that they don't fear us." Hook growled.

"Fear doesn't benefit us here. On the Isle, it's survival of the fittest, in Auradon it's… fake." She pulled open the door to a bakery and glanced back at him. "In Auradon you catch more flies with honey." She hated that about the place. She headed for the counter, taking a deep breath. The baker turned and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Y-Your highness!"

"Good morning Duncan, I came to see if you still made those incredible croissants." She gave him a syrupy sweet smile that Hook hadn't seen since they left Auradon.

"Of course, I still advertise them as the Princess's favorite. Some people tried to get me to stop but I told them, they will always be her favorite."

"I'm glad you held strong, Duncan, can I get a dozen?" She requested. The man quickly nodded and went to gather a dozen of the croissants. Hook was doing his best to keep from bursting into laughter. It felt so wrong, seeing… the old Adalie.

The man quickly handed over the package and Adalie went to get the money for it.

"No- no, consider it a welcome back gift!" Duncan insisted. Adalie smiled.

"Thank you, Duncan." She turned on her heel and headed out of the bakery, her smile dropping and her face falling back into its usual mask of dis-interest.

"That was scary." Adalie quirked an eyebrow at Hook.

"Make no mistake Hook, just because I am going to have to play the game while we're here in Auradon, I am not any different from the person I am on the Isle, a misstep will land you in a pile of ash with our good friend Hal."

"Of course, Echo." He answered, shaking his head. The pair continued walking, Adalie opening the package and tossing Harry a Croissant. "So are these really your favorites?"

"They were." she confirmed, taking one for herself. "Stay here." She nodded at a bench before going into the building next to it. He went to look at see what the building was, an apothecary, He frowned and went to sit down.

"Chad, grab Auden before he runs into the street!" Hook glanced up as a figure came shooting past him. Hook simply reached out, grabbing the back of the figure's clothing and found himself gripping a small child.

"Auden- Thank you." Harry stood up, still holding the back of the child's shirt and found himself face to face with Chad Charming. Harry grinned.

"Well well well if it isn't my old pal, Chad?" Chad, realizing who he was looking at, went pale.

"Harry."

"Chad, did you grab- Hook." Audrey came up behind Chad, narrowing her eyes at the man, "Let go of my son."

"You really shouldn't let your kids roam the streets, it'd be a shame if something happened." he released the kid's shirt and Audrey grabbed the boy back. In her arms she held another child, which she handed off to Chad.

"Things like that don't happen, not since we sent all the trash to the Isle." She informed him.

"That's hurtful, Audrey, such nasty words coming from a princess." Harry gave her an exaggerated pout.

"Audrey is hardly a princess." Adalie came out of the apothecary, brushing croissant crumbs from her fingers. "Remember? Your title means nothing in Auradon."

"Neither does yours, you gave yours up."

"I did no such thing. I am still Princess of Auradon. If anything were to happen to Ben, I'd be next in line for the throne." Adalie reminded her.

"King Harry, I like it." Hook grinned.

"At the best, I'd allow you to be Queen's Consort." Adalie rolled her eyes.

"I'll take it."

"Audrey you're looking… tired." Adalie placed her hands on her hips. "And lumpy."

"Audrey just had our second child." Chad happily adjusted the bundle in his arms to show her.

"Wow, that's unfortunate." Adalie shook her head. "I told Ben he should have decreed that you'd be the end of the Charming Line." Chad frowned, unsure what she'd just said. "Well you have fun with the… mom thing." She reached out, taking Harry's arm before leading him away from the pair.

"I knew they'd have some ugly kids." Harry commented to Adalie, nice and loud.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So, I wrote this chapter like two months ago and just completely never posted it I guess. I'm going to have to check all my stories and see if I have any unposted chapters waiting.**

* * *

"I'm back!" Gil shouted at the top of his lungs as he entered the castle. He found his way to the dining room where the family, sans Adam, was eating.

"You're late."

"Oh I was-"

"I know where you were." Adalie interrupted. "Did you do as I said?"

"I did."

"Good, go upstairs, put the package on my bed and wash up for dinner." Gil happily ran up the stairs.

"Where was he?" Belle asked.

"On the Isle, handling some work for me."

"You really sent him to handle something?" Mal asked.

"Yes." Adalie replied, grabbing for her wine glass. "He follows orders well."

"Aww, thanks Echo." Gil grinned, thrilled as he took his seat. It was only a moment before a plate of food was placed in front of him. The staff of the castle was nothing if not efficient.

"So what did you go to the Isle for?" Belle asked Gil. Gil's eyes shot to Adalie, who opened her mouth to answer.

"I asked Gil, Sweetheart." Belle stopped her. Adalie quirked an eyebrow.

"It's nice to know where you got that sharp tongue from." Harry quipped.

"I went to see a friend." Gil answered, the response Adalie told him to give.

"You have friends?" Mal asked.

"No need to be mean to Ol' Gil." Harry scolded. "We saw our old friends Audrey and Chad today." He speared some food onto his fork taking a bit. "Audrey looks awful, I supposed that's how you'll look soon enough, eh Mal?"

"Do they still come around?" Adalie asked, ignoring Harry.

"Not often, Audrey made a big stink about you, after you left, but other than that we only see each other at parties and things like that." Ben shrugged.

"And Chad?"

"The same, we just don't hang out anymore… why?" Ben narrowed his eyes.

"Not every question I ask comes with diabolical intions, Ben. Sometimes I just want to know."

"Aren't you the one who doesn't give out extra information?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't seek it."

"That's hypocritical."

"I'm hypocritical. Running an empire sometimes means holding myself to a different set of rules." Adalie shrugged.

"That's wrong."

"Not on the Isle." Adalie leaned back in her seat. "I make the rules on the Isle and I always found that holding myself to the same standards led to more problems than it solves."

"Do your people know this?"

"They don't need to." Adalie pushed her chair back and stood. "I'm going to my room, Hook, finish your peas." She ordered before leaving.

"She was never like this before." Ben insisted as his sister headed out of the room.

"Of course she was, Ben." Belle argued.

"What?"

"Your sister, she was never this outright with it but she has always been big on secrets and sneaking around. She always treated information like it was gold. I had no idea that it would turn into… this, but she's been like this to a degree." Belle picked up her napkin to dab at her lips.

"I just… don't… I never saw this."

"She is your little sister, you saw what you wanted." Ben simply groaned and dropped his fork.

"I've lost my appetite." He stood and headed for his room, the room he shared with his wife. He ran his hand through his hair, moving over to the bassinet. They had it set up and ready for their son, his fingers ran over the edge of the golden basket. The blues in the room, which had stood prominently before he had married Mal, were now replaced with Mal's purpoles, but the gold of the Royal family remained. Just like his parents signature colors, Ben had known he wanted their family's colors to be a combination of his colors and his wife's.

He knew that it was going to have to happen eventually, the conversation with his sister. After Adam died, Ben had no idea how long it would be before he got to see his sister again. He stepped away from the bassinet and headed for the door. Adalie's room was not far from his and he turned to go in that direction, knocking when he got to her door.

"Ads- Adalie? I need to talk to you." He called through the door. When he got no reply, he knocked again. "Adalie?" He pushed the door open, it wasn't locked. Everything looked normal. He flashed back to five years ago, opening her door to find her room empty. He felt a flicker of rage and he stormed into the room, checking the bathroom and making sure he hadn't just missed her, also looking for any sign of a note. When he found neither, he stormed out to go look for his sister.

* * *

Adalie stepped out of Adam's room, closing the door behind her, as soon as it clicked, she was rushed by Ben.

"I thought you were going to your room."

"Well you see, Ben, my father is dying, so I wanted to say goodnight. If you really want to know where I am at all times, might I suggest an ankle monitor?"

"We need to talk." Ben informed her.

"Do we?"

"Yes." He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the library. He pushed the doors open and shoved her in. Adalie stumbled a bit but gained her balance and looked at Ben.

"That seemed unnecessary but fine." She straightened her shirt, at some point she had taken off the corset, leaving her in the loose white shirt.

"You lied to me." He accused.

"I'm going to need more details." She deadpanned.

"About everything! For years! You were never the person you pretended to be!"

"I was who the world wanted me to be. It's hardly my fault that the world, you included, wanted me to be someone I'm not."

"Excuse me?"

"Ben, I survived. I wasn't made for Auradon. I lied because this," she gestured to herself, "Does not thrive in a place like this. So when the chance came, I went somewhere my talents could be put to use."

"But you lied to me." Ben repeated.

"Yes, Ben. it's in you DNA to see the best in people. You'd look at a murderer and see an amazing scrapbooker. That's who you are. It why you're a good leader of Auradon. I couldn't show you who I truly am. I couldn't make you struggle to see the good in me, not when it use to come so easy."

"It still does."

"Now who's the liar?" Adalie asked. Ben started to answer, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. It opened a moment later to reveal Mal, her eyes wet and red rimmed.

"Adam's Died."


	6. Chapter 6

Even the weather seemed to know what today was. The skies were gray, the clouds dense and the air was thick with the threat of rain. It seemed like all of Auradon had come together for the funeral, the church was filled and the line was out the door with mourners. At the front of the church stood the royal family.

Belle stood at the front of the line, her eyes were rimmed red but she had managed to not cry in front of all the people, but she had spent a lot of time the past few days in tears. Despite that, she looked as impeccable as always. Her hair was swept up off her neck, her normal yellow dress was replaced with a black dress of her usual style. Next to her stood Ben in his own mourning clothes, he was staring straight ahead, also doing his best to not have any kind of breakdown in front of the public.

Mal held Ben's hand, squeezing it softly, her other hand on her stomach, the baby could tell something was wrong, he was kicking like crazy. At the end of the line stood Adalie and Hook, both appropriately dressed in black, both silent.

As people started their way down the line of the family, giving their condolences, they always started with Belle, then moved to Ben and some left after that, not saying a word to Mal, Adalie or Hook. Some did speak to Mal, but most completely ignored Adalie at the end. Cinderella came up to Belle and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Belle, I'm so, so sorry." She pulled back from the hug, looking genuinely upset. "You know I'm here for you, if you need anything, just call."

"I know." Belle gave Cinderella a small smile and Cinderella moved down the line to Ben. After talking to him she gave Mal a dirty look and completely ignored the other two.

"You were going to marry into that family." Hook whispered to Adalie. She turned and glared at him, he simply grinned. After Cinderella came Audrey and Chad, They didn't have their kids with them. Audrey hugged Ben.

"I was shocked to hear he was even sick, do they have any idea what happened?" She asked. Ben shook his head.

"They did an autopsy but everything looked normal. Adalie tensed up but she said nothing, even when Audrey stopped, placing one hand on Mal's stomach.

"It's just too bad that he will never know his grandfather."

"We'll make sure he knows what a good man Adam was." Mal assured her.

"I hope so." Audrey smiled and moved on to Adalie. Before Audrey could say a word, Adalie reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. Ben frowned, watching as Adalie whispered into Audrey's ear. All the color drained from Audrey's face and she pushed away from Adalie.

"Let's go, Chad." She reached out, taking her husband's hand and dragging him away. Ben narrowed his eyes but now wasn't the time. It took what felt like forever to get through the entire line of people and their well wishes. Finally they were done and able to sit down for the actual funeral.

The priest performing the funeral did a great job, he knew that this was an important job and he had to do it right, talking about Adam and all the good he had done for the kingdoms, including bringing them all together and banishing the villains to the Isle. After that, people came up to tell their stories about Adam, about things he had done for them, things that he did that inspired them. turned out, everyone had something good to say about King Adam.

when the time came for family to speak, Belle and Ben shared a look, both of them were still ready to break down. After a moment, Ben started to stand but before he could get too far, Adalie was on her feet, stalking towards the podium where everyone had been telling their stories.

The room fell quiet as everyone realized who was standing up to speak. Adalie looked out at the crowd of people, her expression unreadable.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for being here today. My family and I appreciate your kind words and condolences." She paused, glancing to her family then back out towards the general crowd. "Before my father died, I asked him what he wanted to be remembered for. I thought he would say he wanted to be remembered for being kind, for being a strong king, a great ruler. However, what he said was... he wanted to be remembered as a good man, a good father." She paused, looking down at the podium, collecting herself, then back up again. "When we were young, he never missed a chance to spend time with Ben and I. He'd put off meetings with royals, with councilman so he could attend a tea party with me and my toys. He ruined a tux because Ben wanted to play Tourney after a gala. I know everyone here has their opinions of choices that Ben and I have made, marrying a VK... basically every choice I've made since I was sixteen." There was a pause and actually a few chuckles, "But he was the best father anyone could ask for and my only regret is missing so much time with him. Thank you." She walked back over to sit down and hook rested his hand on her leg.

The priest walked up again, excusing everyone out to the graveyard where Adam would be laid to rest, The royal family leaving first. Harry moved in close to Adalie.

"As all that true?" He asked.

"Most of it." She shrugged, they all got into the car that would take them to the gravesite, and wrap up the funeral.

That night the family ate dinner then went their separate ways. Harry fell into bed as soon as they walked in the door and started snoring. Adalie rolled her eyes and walked into the closet, she changed out of her black dress and into something more comfortable, black leggings and a tank top. Adalie checked the bed where Harry was still passed out, she rolled her eyes and walked over, taking his hook from his belt to keep him from tearing up her old bedding, or stabbing himself in his sleep. She placed it next to the bed then walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Adalie quietly made her way to her father's old study, pushing open the heavy doors and walking in. She was surprised to find, she wasn't there alone.

"Ben." She quirked an eyebrow at her brother, who was sitting at the massive desk.

"You're up." he commented.

"It's only 9 pm, I'm not seventy." Adalie remained by the door. "You look like him, sitting there... you look like dad." It was almost uncanny. She was reminded of being a kid, running into her dad's office and finding him pouring over paperwork at his desk. He would always let her come in and sit her up on the desk with crayons while he worked. Adalie let the door close behind her and walked further into the room.

"I wish I felt like him." Ben muttered.

"Probably not as he is now but-"

"That's not funny Adalie."

"It's a little funny." Adalie argued, walking over to the desk, she ran her finger over the smooth surface. Ben shook his head.

"I've been the king for six years, but I never had to do it without him. He's always been here, helping me, guiding me. Now what am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Take over." She answered. "Make your own choices. Keep dad in the back of your head, but be the best king you can be."

"You sure you don't want to be Queen of Auradon." Ben joked.

"I'll stick with being the scourge of the Isle." She shook her head, moving to sit on the desk.

"They aren't grateful? I know you get stuff to the Isle that they didn't get before, and greater quantities."

"Which I hold in my iron fist. I'm not a ruler or a hero of the Isle. I have no interest in being either." Adalie shrugged.

"What do you do?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"It's that bad?" He asked. She gave him a look, not answering. "Right." He didn't want to know. Adalie hopped down from the desk and walked over to the large cabinet. She opened it up and looked at the alcohol their father kept. It was always locked up, not that either Ben or Adalie'd had much interest in underage drinking. She picked up a bottle and brought it over to the desk. She sat it down and went back for two glasses. She placed them down and poured the rich brown alcohol into the glasses.

"Dad's favorite." Ben smiled.

"Reserved for the longest days." Adalie quoted their dad. Ben took one of the glasses and they clinked the edges together before taking a sip. It burned it's way down their throats.

"You're going back, right?" Ben asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow." Adalie confirmed. Ben nodded.

"That's for the best."

"It is." Adalie agreed.

"What did you say to Audrey?"

"Hm?"

"At the funeral today, what did you say to Audrey? She was pretty shaken up." Ben took a sip.

"I told her she owed me."

"Owed you?"

"Harry kept her monster from running into the street, she does owe me."

"She owes Harry, and how is she supposed to pay up if you're going home?"

"Don't care, I mostly wanted to freak her out." Adalie admitted. Ben rolled his eyes, downing the rest of the scotch and pouring himself a little more.

* * *

**A/N - Hey! So this story had been kind of put on the back burner while I worked on finishing The Curse. The Curse is now done so I'm back... for today. I'm actually probably going to go MIA for the next like, four days. between holidays (I'm American) and NaNoWriMo wrapping up, I have a lot to do. I'm about fifteen thousand words away from my fifty thousand word goal. But in the meantime, comments and reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Adalie and Ben continued to talk, reminiscing and laughing until after midnight, then they put away the scotch and parted ways to sleep.

Adalie had always been a light sleeper and that just got worse when she moved to the isle. She woke, hearing the groan of floor boards and reached under her pillow, moving slow, for the dagger she kept there. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she turned her head just in time to see a shadow-y figure holding a sword poised over her, bringing it down to her chest.

Adalie rolled off the bed, hitting the floor.

"Hook!" She bellowed, slashing out at the shadow figure's legs with her knife. She got it's calf and a man's voice cried out in pain, the figure falling to the ground. Harry was already up and bounding across the room, flicking on the light. Adalie held her knife to the man's throat.

"Who are you?" She asked. The man grinned at her, letting out a laugh.

"You royals, think you're so amazing. We're going to take you all out. My associates should already be making quick work of the king." He rasped. He was in his late 30's if Adalie had to guess, his teeth were yellowed, a few of them missing.

"So there's more of you?" She asked. "Then you're expendable." His smile fell as she cut his throat. Adalie jumped up from the floor, running for the door, dagger still in hand.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, on her heels.

"Ben's room." She replied, the couple ran through the halls until they got to the king's chambers. She didn't hesitate, slamming through the door, she found the lights on and Ben struggling with another man.

Adalie ran across the room, burying her dagger in the man's side. He gave up the struggle, falling limp, but he wasn't dead, not yet. Adalie held the dagger in place, lowering the man to the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked Ben, only vaguely aware that she was covered in blood. Ben wasn't even listening.

"Mal?" He looked to his wife, who seemed shaken up, but unharmed.

"I'm okay, Ben you're bleeding." She reached out for his hand, he had a deep cut in his palm, as if he's grabbed the blade.

"Hook, make sure this son of a bitch doesn't die." Adalie, kicked at the man on the floor and pulled the decorative sword from the wall.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked, worried.

"Mom." She answered. Ben's eyes widened and he jumped up, not thinking about his own wound as he ran for their mother's room. Adalie ran after him, still holding the sword, hoping they could move fast enough and that the sword was sharp enough for the fight.

It turned out it didn't matter, as they burst into their mother's room, Belle stood by the fire, a fire poker in her hand, an unconscious would be assassin at her feet.

"I don't think he's dead." Belle's hands shook and she stepped away from the man. Her hair was pulled back in a silk scarf, as it always was when she slept and the former queen wore her yellow dressing gown, tightly belted around her waist. Adalie and Ben stared at her in shock. "What? You think you two were the only ones who received self defense lessons from Lumiere and Cogsworth?" She asked.

"I guess not." Adalie dropped the sword and moved forward.

"Have either of you been hurt?" Belle asked, concerned.

"Not my blood." Adalie answered, not looking up as she checked the man's pulse.

"Just my hand." Ben added.

"Oh my god, Benjamin." Belle gasped. Adalie let Belle take care of Ben, this man was still alive.

"Gil," She didn't even turn around, hearing the man's heavy gait as he ran up to the door. "Find me something to secure him with." Gil nodded and hurried off, coming back a moment later with rope. Belle bandaged up Ben's hand while Adalie rolled the man over, tying his hands tightly behind his back. Harry strolled into the room.

"The other one died." He informed her.

"Then you're lucky we have this one." She got up from the floor, grimacing at the blood as it dried on her skin. "Gil, take this one down to the dungeons."

"You have dungeons?" Harry's eyes sparkled as he thought of the possibilities.

"Adalie-" Belle started.

"Of course we have dungeons, it's a castle." Adalie interrupted her mother. "He wasn't alone, I want to know who has it in for the royal family." She glanced at her brother's hand, then up to her mother's face. "And I will make them regret the day they had the spark of the idea that led to this." She turned on her heel, storming out of the room.

"Echo, what should I do with the bodies?" Harry called after her.

"Get rid of them." She called back. Harry turned back to Ben and Belle, both looked utterly shaken. "God I love that bird." He shook his head and hurried off to take care of the bodies that had been left behind.

"What are you going to do?" Ben, after his hand had been properly bandaged, had found Adalie, freshly showered, preparing to meet their 'guest'.

"I'm going to question him." Adalie answered, braiding her long hair back out of her face.

"And?"

"And I'm going to find out who sent him, who he's associated with." She continued, tying the first braid off and moving onto the second.

"And?" Ben prompted.

"And the rest you don't want to know." She stood up, having changed into a pair of black pants, it seemed to be all she owned, and a new black shirt, this one long sleeved.

"Our guest is ready, Echo." Harry burst into the room, looking as if it were his birthday.

"Her name is Adalie." Ben snapped. "I can't let you torture an Auradon citizen-"

"He tried to kill us, Ben." Adalie whirled on him. "This man and his... friends... wanted us dead in our beds. Not just you and I, but our mother, he was willing to kill your wife and child. If he talks, I won't touch him, but I intend to find out who is doing this and I'm not going back to the Isle until it's taken care of." She threatened.

"Besides," Harry spoke up from the bathroom where he was washing his hands, "He committed a crime, that makes him a prisoner of the Isle."

"That is a great point, Harry." Adalie agreed. Ben frowned, unhappy with that.

"Fine, but I'm going to be there." Ben insisted. Adalie and Harry exchanged a look.

"Ben, you need to attend to your family. Make sure Mal is okay and someone should stay with mom." Adalie argued.

"No-"

"It won't be pretty and as kind, you will want plausible deniability." Harry nodded, adding, "And I get performance anxiety." Adalie rolled her eyes at him.

"Next time I interrogate someone using some possibly questionable tactics in your jurisdiction, I will let you watch." Adalie promised. She grabbed a pair of black gloves from the vanity, pulling them on over her hands. "Let's go, Hook." The pair walked out, leaving a very annoyed Ben behind.


	8. Chapter 8

"I think it would have been fun, having your brother torture with us, a real family activity."

"Counting yourself as family now?" Adalie asked.

"I have for years, Darling." Harry smirked.

"And what of Gil?" Adalie started down the stairs to the dungeons.

When Ben and Adalie were kids these rooms had been blocked off, but as they got older, the blocks were taken away, leaving the dungeons behind, as storage.

"Gil is more like the puppy we adopted." Harry decided.

"Puppy?" Gil asked, his head popping up behind some boxes. "Are we getting a puppy? Caleb will love that."

"Who's Caleb?" Harry asked, his brows furrowed.

"It doesn't matter. Gil, we aren't getting a puppy, is our new friend awake?" Gil's face crumbled at the realization that they really weren't going to get a puppy and he nodded, saddened. Adalie rolled her eyes and walked past him into one of the cells further back. Inside, Gil had set up a table and one chair where the would be assassin was tied.

He didn't look terribly impressive. He had short brown hair, shining with sweat. His face was beet red, either from rage at his failure, or rage at the gag keeping him quiet, Adalie was sure they'd find out soon. She crossed the room standing in front of him. She gauged that if he stood, he would only be a few inches taller than her, maybe 5'8 but not much more than that. She placed her gloved hands, palms down on the table.

"Ungag him." She ordered. Hook took his place behind her while Gil moved around the table, untying the bandana they were using to silence their captive.

As soon as the bandana was out, the man spit, but the wad of saliva fell short, plopping on the table between them. Adalie didn't take her eyes off of the man, simply quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Feel better?" She asked, her voice a deadpan.

"Fuck you." He snapped. "Fuck you and fuck all royals."

"You kiss your wife with that mouth?" Adalie asked, cocking her head to the right, still watching the man. His mouth shut at the mention of his wife. "I'm going to give you one chance. Tell me who sent you and your idiot friends. Then I'll let you live, and you might even be able to convince me to spare your family the wild embarrassment of watching you publically dragged to the Isle. And let me assure you, I will make sure every single person knows that you tried to kill the King's unborn child." Adalie walked around the table, pulling the dagger from her belt, her fingers running along the flat side of the blade to the tip. The metal gleamed in the dim light they had set up. The man actually seemed to consider it for a moment as she sat on the edge of the table, looking down at him.

"Rot in hell." He snarled. Adalie grinned, leaning in closer to him. She could smell his nerves, sweat and stale beer.

"That's a guarantee." She winked before hopping off the table. She trailed the point of the dagger over the back of his neck, fine goosebumps following after it. "Hook, he doesn't want to make this easy."

"Good, I was hoping he wouldn't. We've been in Auradon too long, I'm itching to do something bad." Hook held a cloth that he was using to gently polish his late father's hook. The man went pale but his shoulders and posture remained rigid.

"I ain't afraid of you."

"You should be. You had a chance to save yourself. To set our sights on the real problem. Anything that happens now is on you." She slipped the dagger back into her belt and stepped away, her eyes flicked up at Hook as he dropped the cloth on the table and stepped up to the man.

"Who sent you?" Hook asked, squatting down so he was face to face with the assassin.

"I'm not going to tell you shit." The man snapped, spitting at Hook. Harry stood up, wiping away the little bits of spittle that dotted his cheeks.

"I can't wait to make him bleed." Harry snarled.

"Filthy royals, you always make others do your dirty work, even you, lazy bitch." The man shouted at Adalie, quirking an eyebrow.

"You're an idiot, but since you're soon to be out of the way, I suppose I can tell you. I've committed no crimes in Auradon, thus, I remain a princess and have the ability to pardon any crimes that my… partners… commit, if we were to need to come back to the mainland. I'm not lazy, I work smarter."

"Ever since the beginning when your parents were turning all the kingdoms into one, they didn't do anything, they left it to us, to the common folk. Well your time is coming. The common people are rising up. Even your fellow royals can't stand you anymore." The man continued. Adalie quirked an eyebrow, her back straightening.

"Is that so?"

"The reign of the Beast is over, our time is coming!" The man proclaimed, and a moment later, his eyes rolled back in his head, his body convulsing before going limp.

"What the hell was that?" Harry snapped. Adalie stepped forward, gripping the man's chin and forcing his head up. She pried his eyes open then dropped the whole thing in disgust.

"Poison, he had a poison pill." She realized. Of course, why wouldn't he have something like that? She resisted the urge to kick at the chair like a child and instead stepped back.

"What a waste of an interrogation." Harry lamented.

"We got what we needed."

"We did?" Gil asked.

"I did. And as far as anyone needs to know, this piece of garbage spilled his guts." Adalie informed the men. Gil still looked confused but Harry nodded.

"But you did call us your partners."

"Solely because Minions would have left him on a tirade I wasn't in the mood for, don't let that big head inflate further, Hook." Adalie warned, heading out of the cell. "Leave the body. I'm going to find out who he is and make sure his name is shamed beyond repair." Harry nodded and pushed the body forward to slump over the table before trailing out after Adalie. Gil hesitated, his eyes on the body, but eventually he ran after the others.

"Wait for me!" He called.

As they got up to the main floor of the castle, the sun was beginning to rise, Harry groaned.

"Go to bed Hook." Adalie ordered.

"Will you be joining me?"

"Go to bed and you'll find out." Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that was a no, but he did it anyway, as he was thoroughly exhausted. Adalie waited until he was gone, Gil scurrying off into his own room, before heading to her mother's room where she knew her family would be waiting and sure enough as soon as she pushed the door open she was greeted by Ben and his questions.

"What happened? Where is the- guy." Ben didn't want to use the word prisoner.

"He's dead." Adalie answered simply, walking past her brother and further into the room. On the table that usually held tea, sat a decanter of alcohol and a few glasses, Adalie grabbed on that didn't look used and poured herself a drink, not caring what it was, she tossed it back and grimaced, Cognac.

"What did you-"

"Poison tablet, I assume he kept it behind his teeth, he broke it open and died after he gave me everything I needed."

"Really?" Ben brightened.

"That doesn't make sense, why would he kill himself after telling you everything you wanted to know?" Belle asked.

"Either because he was more afraid of the people he ratted on, or because he knows I lied and fully intended on letting Hook play with him." Adalie answered, pouring another drink. "Your taste in alcohol is terrible."

"Then stop drinking it. It still doesn't make sense, Adalie-"

"I got what I needed to know who this was. That's really all that matters to me. He's dead and I'm going to take care of the body."

"By doing what?"

"Making sure it goes back to his family." She answered with a shrug. "Along with the knowledge that he's a traitor and a disgrace and they need to make plans to have him buried on the Isle because he wouldn't want to be in Royal Owned Soil." Belle rolled her eyes at her daughter's answer.

"So now what?" Mal asked, from her spot in the cushy armchair.

"Now I go after the people that did this." Adalie answered.

"And who is that?" Ben asked. Adalie stared at him, not answering. "Adalie."

"You don't-"

"I do want to know. I want to help."

"Ben my methods are not legal. You're the king."

"And part of my job as King is to not allow someone who is openly telling me that they plan to break the law run wild." the siblings glared at each other, neither backing down. "As King, I demand it." Adalie pursed her lips, she wasn't happy about this at all.

"Fine, as you wish, _Your Highness_."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Warning. This chapter contains violence**

"Where have you been?"

"You sound just like dad, has anyone told you that?"

"Adalie."

"Benjamin." Adalie walked past her brother, peeling her black gloves off her hands, she carried them with her as she walked towards the stairs.

"I told you, if you're going to be working on… this… then you need to keep me informed."

"Not everything I do is related to our near murder, Ben. Sometimes I go out for breakfast."

"Since when?"

"This morning." Adalie called over her shoulder as she headed up to the bedroom. Hook was sitting on the bed, polishing his hook. Adalie tugged the door so it slid closed, but she could hear the sound of her brother walking up towards the door, stopping outside of it.

"What'd you find?" He asked.

"Breakfast." Adalie answered. Hook quirked an eyebrow. Adalie tilted her head to the door, Hook nodding in understanding. Ben was on the other side listening in.

"What'd you get?" Harry asked, going back to polishing.

"The croissants from Duncan's bakery. He still refuses to let me pay for them." Adalie took her gloves and tossed them into the trash can, they were sticky with blood. She had been out finding information on the would be assassins, some people were less cooperative than others.

"Amazing how the people with money never have to pay." Harry commented. "Where is Gil? I haven't seen him this morning."

"He asked to go back to the Isle for the day." Adalie replied.

"Why?"

"Unlike yourself, Hook, Gil does have friends on the Isle." Adalie picked out a new pair of gloves and put them down on the table, not putting them on yet.

"I have friends on the Isle."

"I'm not your friend and we aren't on the Isle." She pointed out. Hook thought about that a moment then shrugged.

"Then I don't have friends, that's fine. You don't either." Adalie ignored that, glancing back to the door. Harry gestured to the door. Adalie simply nodded. She crossed the room, over to the bed where Harry sat.

"You know, Hook, we haven't really had a chance to be alone since we got here." She pointed out, taking the hook from him.

"No, we haven't." He agreed, his hands moving to her waist as she got up to straddle his lap.

"I worry you might start to feel neglected."

"It is a real threat." Harry closed his eyes as her lips went to his neck.

"We couldn't have you trying to start a mutiny over a set of blue balls, could we?" She kissed her way up to his lips. A moment later they both heard an annoyed groan and the sound of Ben's feet as he walked away from the door. "Finally." Adalie started to pull back but Harry's hand went to her back.

"Doesn't mean we have to stop." He smirked. Adalie stared at him a moment, then kissed him again, fine, hunting for more information could wait.

* * *

Adalie was heading for the door, moving fast, wanting to get out before-

"So where are we going?" Ben appeared in front of her, causing her to nearly run directly into him.

"Excuse me?" Adalie asked.

"Where are we going?" He repeated, slower and louder.

"I am going into town. You are going upstairs to your wife."

"No. I told you how this is going to work, Adalie, you can't ignore me forever." Ben held an arm out to stop her as she started to try and move around him.

"Not when you're standing directly in front of me, no." She turned her head to look at him. "Fine, just remember, whatever happens, you asked for this." She pushed his arm out of the way and headed for the car that she had commandeered during her stay in Auradon. Ben hurried after her, hopping into the passenger seat before she could drive off without him.

Adalie was obviously annoyed and, as childish as it might have been, Ben was happy that he could get to her like that. He leaned back in the seat, watching as the trees faded away, turned into buildings as they got into town. Adalie drove, knowing exactly where she was going.

She pulled up in front of the local bookstore and got out of the car. Ben got out after her.

"The bookstore?" He asked.

"No." She answered, turning and heading down the street. Her gloves were back on, tucked into the sleeves of her long sleeved black shirt. Ben had been in such a hurry to make sure she didn't leave without him that he was in his yellow t-shirt and blue jeans, his usual outfit.

"Then where are we going?"

"Follow me and find out." She didn't stop to look back at him, moving a little faster. Ben rolled his eyes.

"I'm not Gil or Harry."

"Of course not, I have them trained to listen."

"I want to know what we're doing."

"We are going to talk to the brother of one of the guys that tried to kill us." Adalie rolled her eyes, stopping in front of a shop. It was a tobacco shop and as soon as the door opened, the smell hit him like a ton of bricks. Adalie walked in and Ben followed.

"Welcome-" The man stumbled over his words when he realized who was coming in. "Your highness." He stuttered out to Ben.

"Highnesses." Adalie corrected him. The man was behind the counter and she crossed the room, placing her hands on the counter. It was wood, smooth and polished.

"Highnesses." She could see that the man didn't like that. Interesting. "How can I help you?"

"We wanted to come and personally offer our condolences. We heard your brother is missing." The color drained from the man's face. "It's Billy right? Your name?" She continued.

"Yes." He choked out.

"And your brother was Tommy?"

"Y-yes, that's right."

"Such an unfortunate situation. I'm sure his wife is beside herself."

"She… is." Adalie narrowed her eyes at the man.

"And there is no clue about where he might be?"

"We have a clue." Suddenly his voice changed, his stature changed, he went from being a hunched, scared man being cornered in his own store to a thug. Adalie smirked. Billy moved, mimicking her stance, his hands, palm down on the counter.

"Is that so?" The young woman asked.

"Yeah, we have a few ideas."

"If there is anything our family can do to help, don't hesitate to ask." Adalie offered. Ben's eyes kept shooting back and forth between the two. "Or anything weighing heavy on your heart that you'd like to confess. We'll hear that too."

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I think it's about time you leave my store."

"Yeah that's not happening. Because I need some information, Billy. And I know you can give it to me."

"I ain't giving you shit."

"Ben. Lock the door please."

"What?" Ben jumped a bit.

"Lock the door, and turn the sign. The shop is going to be closed for a couple hours."

"You don't have the right." Billy stammered

"I'm the Princess. I have the right to burn this place to the ground if I decided I want a garden here. Now, Ben, please." Ben hesitated but then headed for the door. Adalie heard the lock click and she pulled two daggers from her belt, slamming them down into the man's hands pinning them down to the counter.

Billy screamed in pain, trying to pull his hands back but they were stuck.

"Adalie!" Ben shouted. Adalie held the knives, keeping them deep in the man's hands.

"Get it all out, Billy, because I'm not going anywhere until I get my answers and if that means watching you slowly bleed out then I'll watch a second member of your family die." Billy whimpered, his screams dying down. "Good boy. Who were you and your brother working for?" She asked.

"I don't- I didn't have names."

"Bullshit." She pushed the knives down harder and he yelped in pain.

"I'm not lying."

"Every word you've said to us has been a lie, Billy, who the fuck sent your brother to murder the royal family?" She snapped at him.

"The Charmings!" He finally shouted. "The Charmings did it. They- they came to us and asked if we knew anyone else who might have a problem with the royal family and- they promised to pay us, promised that everything would be better when you were gone- please." Adalie smirked and looked back at Ben.

"There we go." She pulled the knives from the man's hands and turned to go, slipping the knives back into her belt, she would clean them back at home. "You might want to get a doctor to look at that." She advised. "Let's go Ben." Ben stared in shock and horror. Adalie rolled her eyes, turning the lock and left. A moment later Ben came running out to the street.

"You just- Adalie."

"I got the information we needed, that's it." Adalie headed for the car, unlocking it and got in.


	10. Chapter 10

The ride home had been completely silent as Ben processed what just happened. It wasn't until Adalie had pulled up in front of the house, tossing the keys to the valet who would park it in the garage for her, that he finally started to snap out of it.

"Your highness?" The valet asked as he got in and realized Ben was still sitting there. Ben shook his head and got out of the car, as he watched his sister head into the castle, he came back to life.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted after her, running into the castle. Adalie was already heading for the stairs. He followed her up, Adalie remaining silent until they got to the study.

"That was the answer we needed. Chad and Audrey. I knew it."

"Adalie! You just- you can't-"

"I told you that you wouldn't like my methods, Ben, I warned you to stay behind, you didn't listen to me. I got the result we needed."

"You got a case of he said she said. If we go to Chad and Audrey, they're going to deny it! We can't take the word of a-"

"Say it, we can't take the word of a regular citizen, not over a royal."

"The word of someone who openly hates royals. For all we know he's trying to start fights among us."

"He's not. Audrey and Chad are behind this, I know it. I knew it before the assassins even broke into the castle. Audrey is out to destroy us." Adalie informed her brother, who just laughed.

"Are you out of your mind? Adalie, Audrey isn't out to destroy anything. She and Chad have been… living a normal life. They got married, they have two kids. They aren't evil."

"They killed dad."

"What?" Ben froze, the laughter dying.

"I suppose that's not entirely true, I killed him, but only to finish off the slow painful torture they'd been putting him through for weeks." Adalie amended.

"Excuse me? You-"

"He was poisoned, Ben."

"That's not possible."

"Every day, he was drinking tea, yes?"

"Yeah, it was a specialized tea one of the cooks made for him."

"A cook, who was under the employment of Chad and Audrey, who every day would dose him with a little bit of this poison, enough to make him sick and slowly eat him up from the inside out. I knew the moment that I saw him what was going on. I went to the apothecary in town to see if it was something he sold. He didn't. Which meant that she was getting it off the Isle."

"We don't get imports from the Isle."

"You don't. Others do. Loads of people in Auradon want the illegal things we come up with on the Isle. Importing is normal for us. So I sent Gil to the Isle to the apothecary there, he doesn't keep records. But when prompted to describe his clients, he described Chad to a T." Adalie continued, not adding that the 'prompt' was the knife to his throat. "While there, I had Gil bring a larger dose of it home and that night, I made tea for dad, put enough of the poison in to kill him and let it to its work to end his suffering."

"Why? We could have saved him."

"It had been going on too long, Ben, there was no saving him at that point. The only thing to do was to end it quickly." Adalie snapped.

"And the cook-"

"Dead." Adalie answered. "Dead before I could get to her." She clarified. "A blessing for her because I would have made it slow and painful." Ben looked gutted. He stumbled around to the other side of the desk and sat in the chair.

"Audrey and Chad would never… they couldn't…"

"Audrey could. She's always been more like me than like you, Ben. Chad, I'm sure, was just following her orders, but he had a hand in this."

"We need proof." Ben looked up at his sister. "We need some kind of proof, then we can properly do something about it. Take them to trial… the word of two less than law abiding citizens won't do it. We need solid proof."

"Why would I make this up?"

"I believe you, but it takes more than just me believing you. We need proof." He repeated. Adalie shook her head.

"Or I just take them to the Isle and-"

"That's not an option." Ben stopped her.

"Fine. Then… we break into their castle. They broke into ours, we'll return the favor- to find information. Not to kill them." Adalie rolled her eyes as Ben started to open his mouth in protest.

"We?" Ben asked.

"Me. With you on the outside as a look out. You aren't exactly graceful and we can't have them catching us."

"I can live with that. On one condition…"

* * *

"So you're sure Carlos can get them?" Ben asked Mal.

"Of course. Carlos probably has a dozen of them just sitting around." Ben's one condition was that he wanted to be able to hear what Adalie was doing in the castle. Carlos had several ear pieces, according to Mal, that he'd probably be willing to let them borrow and sure enough, a quick phone call to Carlos and he promised that he'd be by in the morning with two.

Harry had demanded he bring three but Adalie over ruled him, as per usual.

"Are you sure Adalie is telling you the truth?" Mal asked, They're recently had their final baby shower and she was folding the freshly washed clothes to put them away.

"She is."

"Ben, she's lied to you before, several times. Why is this time different?"

"I just… I can feel it. She wasn't lying this time.. And it all makes sense. Dad got sick out of nowhere. He got that tea every single day and he seemed to feel worse after it. The cook just insisted that it was working to get the toxins out of his body. Also, that same cook suddenly stopped showing up for work. I didn't even notice until Adalie said it." Ben hated to admit that but it was hard to keep track of everyone that worked for them.

Mal put down the sweater she was folding and walked over to the chair where Ben sat. He automatically reached out, his hand resting on her stomach. His heart lifted just a little when he felt their son kick at his hand.

"And how do you feel about… her killing Adam?" Mal asked.

"I still think we could have saved him, but at the same time- I fully believe that Adalie, despite it all, loves us. Me, our parents… And she wouldn't kill dad if she didn't have to." Ben moved his hand from her stomach, gesturing for her to sit. She placed herself in his lap and Ben kissed her.

"What are you going to do? If Adalie finds proof that Chad and Audrey did this?"

"I have no idea."


	11. Chapter 11

"I still don't understand why I'm not going." Harry followed after Adalie as she made her way down the hall.

"Because taking that many people makes stealth even more difficult, I'm already going to be working against Ben being Ben." Adalie replied, She was dressed for the occasion, her black leggings and long sleeve shirt tight to her body. Her long hair was pulled back out of the way.

"Which is why I should be there to-"

"To what, Hook?" Adalie whirled. "Defend me? We're in Auradon but I haven't changed, I can handle myself just fine." She reminded him. "You'll stay here and wait for my orders." Hook didn't seem happy about this idea, but he did turn and leave instead of fighting her on it. Adalie rolled her eyes and headed down the stairs to meet up with Ben and Carlos. With Hook on her heels.

"Well well well if it isn't the puppy dog." Harry grinned as they walked into the room. Despite the fact that it had been years and they were all grown, Carlos still jumped and whirled at the sound of Harry's voice.

"I didn't know he'd be here." He commented. Harry's grin widening as it became obvious that Carlos was uncomfortable.

"Hook, leave." Adalie ordered, walking past Carlos and stopping to look at the equipment he had spread out.

"What?" Hook's grin fell.

"Leave, this will take ten times longer if Carlos is panicking and stopping every couple of minutes to look back at you, leave." Harry grumbled but did as he was told, turning.

"Are you two dating?" Carlos asked.

"No." Adalie answered.

"Because you have a really weird… dynamic."

"I don't care." Adalie dead panned.

"Like you're his boss."

"Carlos, I do not care. If I had my way you wouldn't be here. Now let's get moving." Adalie snapped. Carlos stared a moment before he began explaining the equipment. It was simple enough, He had the ear pieces, they'd each have one so that they could communicate with each other.

"They're strong enough that you'll be able to hear each other through the entire castle." Carlos assured them.

"Good, Ben is going to be staying outside so that's perfect."

"I'm going to what?" Ben asked, he hadn't been aware of that.

"Do you know how to scale a wall?" Adalie asked.

"Well… no."

"How about sneaking soundlessly through an old ass castle, you know how to do that?" She asked.

"Also no, but I know the layout of the Charming castle." Ben pointed out

"I do too. It hasn't been that long since I was last there, Benjamin." Adalie rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go in, see what proof I can find of their guilt and then I'll leave. No one will even know I was there." She shrugged one shoulder. Ben looked skeptical but he knew he didn't have much of a choice. She was right, he didn't know how to break into a castle.

Some things just weren't taught at Auradon Prep

"And if anything goes wrong, you run to the front door, claim Mal is going into labor and something is going wrong and you need help." Adalie added.

"Why would I go to them for that?"

"You wouldn't, but by the time they realize that, I'll be out of there." Adalie stepped back away from the table. "I'm going to get into their office, chances are the information will be there." She reached up and began to braid her hair, getting it out of her face. "I shouldn't need to go anywhere else."

"Good." Ben could feel his nerve churning, what was happening? He was going to help his sister break into the house of his childhood best friend to try and find proof that the best friend had tried to have them killed? It all seemed so surreal. He quickly stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans to keep Adalie from seeing his hands shake, he knew soon enough everything was going to hit him hard but for now he had to keep his cool.

They waited until it was dark and then Adalie drove them out to Charming castle. It was the home that Chad had grown up in, a gift to him and Audrey from his parents, who decided they wanted to retire to something a little smaller. The outside hadn't changed much, and Ben knew that they hadn't added any sort of security to the old home.

She parked a little ways away and got out, grabbing the small black bag from the backseat.

"Here." She reached in and pulled out his ear piece. He took it from her and as he was slipping it into his ear, she pulled out the other and did the same. She tapped the ear piece and it beeped in her ear. She held up a finger and walked a little ways away. "Ben do you hear me?"

The earpiece came to life and he heard her voice, crystal clear.

"I do." He replied. A moment later she was back by his side.

"Good, then let's go." She tapped the ear piece to turn it off and she lead the way back towards Charming castle.

"One more time, let's go over the plan." Ben requested.

"I'm going to scale the wall, climb in through an open window, because there will be one, then make my way to the office, which you said is the same office his father used when they ran the place. I'm going to hunt for anything to link them to the assassination attempt and then take it with me so you have proof that I am always right and that Audrey is trying to kill her way to the crown."

"I don't think it's mean to go quite like that, but sure." Ben rolled his eyes and they headed up to the castle. It was pitch black dark on this side of the castle, other than the glow of light coming from some of the windows.

"There." Adalie pointed up and sure enough not even that far off the ground there was an open window. "I can do that easy. You go hide." She ordered. He nodded and turned, hurrying to find a place where he could comfortably hide while she tugged her gloved smooth and found a good place to get her foot in, boosting herself up. Ben watched in awe and in a little bit of terror as she managed to find small cracks and crevices to fits into to keep pulling and boosting herself up. She got to the top where the open window was, and it was just a little short. She didn't look back at him, She simply bent her knee, as best she could, and jumped, grabbing the windowsill with her hands.

"Holy shit, Addy." Ben muttered as she pulled herself up into the window.

"Ben do you hear me?" She whispered.

"I hear you."

"It's a bedroom." Adalie realized it as she'd been pulling herself in, not only was it a bedroom, it was occupied. The kid that owned the room was currently sleeping soundly in his bed. She crept past him to the door and slipped out of the room, not breathing until she was out and the door was shut again.

"Okay, keep me updated."

"I can't constantly talk while I'm walking, Ben, someone could hear me, the point of the ear pieces is incase I get in trouble. Not to do a play by play." Adalie rolled her eyes and headed down the hall. She didn't know what Audrey and Chad's sleep schedule would be like anymore, a wild factor that she completely hated. But they had a baby, babies messed up sleepy schedules, so while Audrey and Chad were night owls when they were young, she had no idea what they'd be doing now. Kids were exhausting as far as she could tell, but a newborn baby was up every couple of hours wanting to be fed. She just hoped, since she was currently in a part of the castle wish bedrooms, they kept the infant in their room.

She managed to get through the hall unseen, keeping an eye out for any new additions, IE cameras. There weren't any up here at least. She headed for the stairs and carefully crept down. It was kind of odd though, that she hadn't come across any staff yet. She assumed she'd be dodging them, maybe this late they didn't keep them around, but that didn't seem entirely right.

Adalie got to the office and checked the door, the knob turned easily in her hand and the door swung open soundlessly. It was almost too easy. The easier it got the more suspicious she was. Adalie headed over to the desk and flicked on the desk light. No one had been around here, she wasn't that worried about getting caught. She sat down and paused.

"Weird." She whispered.

"What?" Ben replied, alert.

"The chair… it's as high as it gets." She noted, then started to look over the papers that had been left on the desk. Nothing interesting. There was a condolence card that was half finished, obviously it was going to end up at their own house. There was a pen that had a miniature glass slipper on the end. "Talk about sticking to a theme."

Not that they had much room to speak, the number of roses that were splashed around their own family's castle were obnoxious. And admittedly, Adalie had one or two masks as decor around her home on the Isle.

"Just… look." Ben sighed. Adalie already was, she was thumbing through the papers on the desk, but of course there was nothing there. She got down and checked all the drawers of the desk, double checking that the dimensions of the drawers fit what one would expect in that desk. They did.

"Dammit." She mumbled and moved on to the filing cabinet. There were two of them in the room, painted gold, or else made of gold, she wouldn't put it past them to have solid gold filing cabinets. She checked each drawer, stopping at the bottom one, because it was locked.

"Bingo." She pulled the lock pick kit from the waistband of her pants and started to work. She didn't like to admit it, but Hook was actually better at this than she was. Somehow, with that stupid hook of his, he could open almost any lock.

She finally heard the click and opened the drawer, it was their finances. She started flipping through, looking for the payments to the apothecary on the Isle. she found a few of them with the right amount and grabbed them, standing up she went to the second filing cabinet. She knew that wouldn't be enough for Ben, she had to find something more definitive. She quickly made her way through the rest of the cabinet, ready to punch the side of it when she didn't find anything useful.

"There has to be another study." She whispered into the earpiece.

"If there is, I don't know about it." Ben replied.

Unless they kept the paperwork with them there was no way to do something like this without leaving a trace, especially for people as dumb as Chad and Audrey though, Adalie supposed, Audrey wasn't exactly dumb, she just made mistakes. She closed the final drawer and heard Ben gasp.

"What?"

"The light in their bedroom, it turned on."

"Yeah, Ben, they have a baby, it probably started crying." Adalie replied.

"Just get out of their Adalie, if you haven't found anything yet, you won't."

"There is something here, Ben I can feel it." Adalie growled. She paused when she saw the step stool sitting in front of the bookcase. "Bingo." She headed that way and stepped up onto it. Right away she saw what she was looking for, the books of the stop shelf weren't actually books. She pressed the front and the fake books swung open smoothly, revealing a safe.

"Adalie, you have to get out of there!" Ben's voice was louder now.

"I found what I need-"

"Adalie, I am begging you, get out of there, if you get caught- I don't know what I'm going to have to do." Adalie paused, her fingers on the knob of the safe. This was what she needed; she knew it.

"I can't." She started to turn the knob, listening to the clicks. She had taught herself at a young age how to do this, it came in handy when there was stuff her dad didn't want her to mess with.

"Adalie." Ben repeated. Adalie rolled her eyes and took the device out of her ear, sliding it into the pocket of her pants. A couple minutes later the safe was open and sure enough, it wasn't filled with money. She grabbed everything out of the safe, carefully shutting it and the faux books. That was when she heard someone out in the hall.

Adalie hopped down from the step stool, careful not to move it and went around to the desk, crouching down behind it, not under it, but behind it, so she could see if anyone was coming in. the light outside the room clicked on and she could see a couple pairs of feet walk by. She remained completely silent, but finally pulled the device from her pocket to slide it back into her ear. Ben was ranting.

When the feet walked by in the opposite direction and the light clicked off, she stood back up.

"Shut the hell up, I got what I need." She hadn't actually looked at it but that had to be it. She crept to the door and paused, waiting, listening.

When she heard nothing, she opened the door and slipped out, heading back the way she came, into the child's bedroom.

"Mama?" The little boy rolled over in bed when he heard the door open.

"Shit." Ben whispered in her ear.

"No, sweetie, I'm not mama." she replied, walking over and kneeling down by the bed. "But it's okay, I'm a friend of your mama's." She promised. A thought occurred to her and she brightened. "Your name is… Auden… right?" She asked the little boy, who nodded, still sleepy. "Good boy, Alright Auden, I'm going to use you to leave your mama a message, is that okay?"

"Uh-huh." Auden answered.

"Adalie, what are you doing?" Ben asked. He was still staying hidden, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. Adalie was right, he wasn't meant for this. Especially since he couldn't see her, he could only hear her and he really and truly did not trust his sister. Not anymore. It was silent for a few moments, he could only hear the rustling of her moving around.

"Okay Auden, I'm going to need you to sit up, okay? And take a big drink."

"Adalie?" Ben snapped. "Adalie Im serious, do not do anything to him." He was technically Auden's godfather. He started walking towards the castle, this was too much, he would wake up the whole damn house.

"On my way out." Adalie whispered. He stopped, watching as a dark figure came slowly climbing back down. It was worse, watching her come down than it had been to watch her climb up. His heart stopped every time she slipped or struggled to find a place to fit her foot. Finally she was down low enough that she jumped.

"What did you do to Auden?" Ben asked, grabbing her arm and hauling her up off the ground. Adalie ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"I left a message for Audrey." Adalie shrugged.

"What kind of message? Did you hurt him?"

"Hurt? No." Adalie shook her head, heading back towards the car, done with the conversation whether Ben liked it or not.

* * *

A/N - So the whole story is planned out and in a perfect world, i'm going to have this whole thing finished before NaNoWriMo starts, but more likely I'll have it finished up by the end of the year. I love this series so much, and I love Adalie. I still have a few plans for this universe though.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated, Likes and follows are awesome! Thank you so much for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

The ride home was, as per usual, quiet. Adalie knew why, Ben was thinking, he was trying to come up with the best way to say what was on his mind. Ben was, usually, careful with his words, just as she was, but his goal was to not offend. To say what he had to say as gently as he possibly could. She was careful with her words because she was usually hiding something. Adalie pulled up to the castle and got out of the car, Ben getting out after her.

"Adalie, we need to talk."

"You know, if I had a dollar for every time you said that to me, I could buy Auradon." Adalie stopped, turning to look at him. "We got what we were looking for."

"What did you do to Auden?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything to him. I gave him a drink of water." Adalie replied. "And I got the proof that Audrey and Chad were poisoning our father and tried to have us killed in the night. How's your hand by the way?" Ben glanced down to his hand, still wrapped in a bandage.

"I heard you talking to him, and you said you'd left a message."

"Yes, a note."

"What?"

"A note, Benjamin, I left them a note, informing them that they aren't safe anywhere, even their own home. I didn't poison their child. This time." She shrugged and continued her way into the castle. "Come on, we have work to do."

Ben followed her into the castle but stopped at the bottom of the stair, watching her walk up. It was all hitting him, maybe because of the late hour, maybe because of the relief of knowing he hadn't had a hand in his sister poisoning a small child, but it all hit him at once.

"No." He shook his head. "No I'm not done talking to you." Adalie stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not done with this conversation, Adalie. We were supposed to be working together, you wouldn't listen when I told you to get out, and on top of all that, you left them a note? A threatening note at that! We don't even know if they did it, not only will they know we were there-"

"They'll know I was there, I didn't mention you." Adalie pointed out.

"Adalie, it doesn't matter! I am doing everything in my power to not have to persecute you but you're making it impossible! This isn't the Isle, we have laws here. You can't do this shit!" He stopped, "We were supposed to be a team."

"I'm not a team player." Adalie shrugged. "I'm doing what needs to be done about this. I left that note because I know they did it, I know in my heart-"

"You don't have a heart!" Ben shouted. "Everyone knows it, and the longer you're here the more I believe it."

Adalie nodded, her face falling easily into a mask of disinterest.

"Then let's get this done, so I can go back where I belong." She held up the paperwork she'd taken from the office.

"I don't think so." Mal appeared out of seemingly nowhere, but it quickly became obvious where she had been, the pint of ice cream in her hand was a dead giveaway. "You both need to get some can look at the papers in the morning, after you've cooled off a little." Ben opened his mouth to argue but was silenced with a glare. "The papers will still be there in the morning, you can deal with them then."

"Fine." Adalie didn't argue the point. She was exhausted and Mal was right, if they tried to do anything else tonight it was just going to dissolve into more arguments. She stopped by the office to put the files in their own safe, which was much better hidden than the Charmings', before going to her room.

Hook sat up in bed, a book in his hands, flipping through it idly, obviously not reading. His eyes were focused on the door.

"You waited up."

"Of course." Hook shrugged, literally tossing the book off to the side. Adalie rolled her eyes and walked around to pick it up off the ground, and put it on the side table. "How'd it go?"

"The way it always goes, perfectly." She answered.

"Is that why I heard shouting?"

"Ben is sensitive." She shrugged, peeling the gloves off. "It clashes with my thirst for vengeance."

"You found what you were looking for?"

"We didn't get to look at the paperwork but yes, we got what we were looking for." She confirmed, going to change out of her clothes and into her pajamas.

"Close enough." He shrugged and went to get comfortable. "Do you ever think what life might have been like if we hadn't left for the Isle?"

"No." She answered simply. "There would be no life if we hadn't gone to the Isle."

"You don't think there is some chance where we live in a castle and attend balls?"

"Is that what you're wanting?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not even a little, but I've thought about it. The two of us walking into a party, we'd be the party."

"You're ridiculous." Adalie got into the bed and turned off the light.

* * *

The next morning the siblings stayed away from each other, at least for the first part of the morning, they both got up, had breakfast. When it became obvious that they were going to be there for a while, Adalie had sent for more clothes and various things they needed, including more of the people who worked for her. She gave everyone their morning assignments, including Gil and Hook before going to the office where she knew that Ben would be waiting. Sure enough as the door swung open, Ben was sitting at the desk, sipping from a cup of coffee and looking through some papers. Not the ones that Adalie had put in the safe.

"What's that?" Adalie asked, going to the coffee pot in the room to make herself a cup.

"It's just some import stuff for Auradon." Ben answered, it was obvious in his voice that this was going to be a hard day. He was incredibly guarded and quite frankly Adalie didn't blame him for that. She walked over to his desk and sat in one of the seats in front of him.

"Alright, let's break out the paperwork." She nodded in the direction of the safe. Ben sighed and got up, going to get the papers out. He brought the folders over and dropped them on the table, placing his hand on top.

"If this turns out to be nothing, Adalie, I need you to understand, I can't make any kind of move on them. Without definitive proof, I cannot punish them."

"And if it-"

"I'm not done." He held up his other hand. "And if it turns out to be nothing, and I can't do anything to them, you can't either. You don't get to break into their house and mess with them. You don't take out your vigilante justice. Promise me."

"Excuse me?" Adalie narrowed her eyes.

"Promise me that if we don't have the proof here, you aren't going to go after them or the people you think they're connected to."

"And if I won't promise?"

"Then this stack of papers is going in the fire." He gestured to the fire roaring away in the fireplace.

"You would rather never know who tried to kill you and your wife?" Adalie asked.

"Yes. I'm putting my foot down on this. If you aren't going to give me your word then we won't do it."

"Is my word worth that much to you?" She asked curiously.

"It's not. But then at least I will know in my heart that I warned you before I strip you of your title and ship you off to the Isle for good." Ben hated to say it but she had changed and he had to change as well. He couldn't keep treating her like his baby sister. She was… someone different. She wasn't the little girl who used to play blocks with him. The woman in front of him was a criminal. He had to remind himself of that. He waited, his heart pounding as Adalie slowly nodded. He couldn't read the look in her eye but it wasn't hurt, it was almost… respect? But that couldn't be right.

"You have a deal, Ben." She answered. "If this doesn't give us definitive proof that Audrey and Chad are behind this, then I won't go after them."

"You won't make a move against them, that includes Hook, Gil and anyone else under your employ." Ben clarified. Adalie grinned.

"You're getting better at this." She informed him.

"I had to." He didn't smile back.

"I won't make a move against Audrey, Chad, Their families or anyone that I feel they hired to help murder us in our sleep." She promised. "Now open the damn folder and let's get what we need." She put her cup of coffee on the desk and walked around to get a look at the contents of the folder. Ben flipped it open and the brother and sister leaned in to read what the paper said.

It was a birth certificate for their younger son.

"Might as well through that in the fire." Adalie snatched the next page, It turned out to be nothing as well. Adalie made sure to look at every single page in the first folder and it was all just stuff for their kids,birth records, doctor records. She really was tempted to pitch the whole thing in the fire. It wasn't any use. Ben opened the next folder and shook his head.

"Adalie this is all about some property out in the country. The crops and numbers for that." Adalie grabbed the papers from the final folder and it was all about the castle that Chad's parents had moved into before giving their home to Chad and Audrey.

"Son of a bitch." She chucked it across the room and it landed on the floor with a thump.

"They didn't do it."

"They did. They just did a better job of hiding it than I thought." She hated being wrong. It happened so rarely that it felt… gross.

"Now we have to figure out how to get this stuff back to them."

"We don't."

"We do, it's their marriage license, the birth certificates for their kids."

"I don't give a damn." Adalie informed him. "They did it. You don't want to see it but you know it's true. They're the ones that did this. I don't know where they're hiding the proof but it's in that castle somewhere. I swear on dad's li-" She cut herself off. "On… My reputation on the Isle." She corrected.

"What exactly is your reputation on the Isle?"

"The smart ones know to respect me, the dumb ones know to fear me." She answered. Ben frowned, he didn't like that answer, more than that, he didn't like how flippantly she said it. He opened his mouth to respond and she simply held up a hand.

"Adalie, remember, you promised."

"Yeah, and if I don't keep it then you ship me off to the Isle." She rolled her eyes. "Where I want to be anyway." But she didn't want to lose her title. Having that safety net of Princess made things a lot easier for her.

She honestly felt like it was worth it though, to give it all up, murder Chad and Audrey and be exiled to the home she wanted.

"Don't-" Ben was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in." He called. The door opened and a small woman came in. Ben could tell she was a fairy.

"M-miss Echo. You ha-have a package." The woman seemed terrified. In her hands was a small box. "I-it was just dropped off." Adalie had opened the folder she hadn't thrown and was going through it's contents again.

"By whom?"

"A courier." The woman answered.

"Did you check it for Magic?" Adalie didn't even look up, still rifling through papers.

"Of course." The fairy answered quickly. Adalie stopped then and looked at the woman.

"Feather, do you remember what happened to your brother when he lied to me about checking a box for magic?"

"The Isle doesn't have magic." Ben pointed out but they both ignored him.

"Y-yes."

"That's how you got your job, isn't it?" Adalie walked around the desk. "Open it." She nodded at the box. The fairy whimpered but did as she was told. It was a simple box, cardboard, the bottom and the lid were attached to each other and tied shut with a string. Feather the Fairy untied the string and let it drop to the floor. She opened the box and squeaked. She thrust it into Adalie's hands before running out of the room, her pale skin looking green.

Adalie opened the box, now obviously confused and when she saw what was inside, she went pale.

"Son of a bitch." She dropped the box on the desk and bolted out of the room.

Ben hesitated but reached over and picked up the box, opening it and just barely managing not to shout.

Inside, on a bed of light blue tissue paper, was a human finger, two hooks intertwined tattoo'd on the skin of the finger.

* * *

"Where's Gil?" Adalie shouted as she practically ran down the halls of the castle, her destination was the front hall but as she started down the staircase, another one of her people were running up.

"Miss Echo! It's Gil, they found him out front! He looks mighty bad." Adalie heard someone behind her and knew without looking that it was Ben. She didn't stop to look, simply running down the stairs.

In the front hall, Mal was on her knees on the hard stone. In front of her was a beaten and bloody Gil, his face was purple and swollen, he was completely out cold

"Get a healer." Adalie snapped at the man who told her Gil was here. The man nodded and scurried off. "Gil." She knelt down on the floor to look at him. Ben hurried around to help Mal up off the floor. "This was the Charmings, Ben." She looked up at her brother. "And you can have my title, because I am not going to leave here without getting my revenge."

* * *

A/N So! Some general house keeping stuff. I am going to try and focus pretty hard on getting this story finished before Nanowrimo starts in November. Which means expect semi regular updates from me. As of right now this story looks like it's going to be about 21 chapters in total.

I'm going to re-do/update my profile page here on , so there will be updated links to all my stuff there.

Reviews are much appreciated, Likes and follows are awesome too

Thank you so much for reading!

cece


End file.
